


I Need A Hero

by Kpop_Shappire



Series: Seventeen Karaoke Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Honestly that sums it up, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire
Summary: “KARAOKE NIGHT, BITCHES!” Seungkwan yelled from the dorm living room.“I regret making this a thing,” Jeonghan muttered to himself, joining the mass of people on the sofas.Or: Seventeen seem to like karaoke, why not?
Relationships: And probably others later, Implied Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Seventeen Karaoke Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124489
Kudos: 14





	I Need A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely reader, it is me, Sapphire, the author from 2073.
> 
> Yeah, this just happened. I am in the middle of writing something horrendously long (for me), and I wanted to upload something and this happened. If you have any suggestions for other songs they would sing, then please, by all means, tell me the members and the song name. I'll give it a go. I've currently got one for Hansol, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungkwan, and another BooSeokSoon one in mind, but I want to do more, so tell me. Also, if there are specific parts you reckon would suit certain people, also tell me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“KARAOKE NIGHT, BITCHES!” Seungkwan yelled from the dorm living room.

“I regret making this a thing,” Jeonghan muttered to himself, joining the mass of people on the sofas.

“Okay, who’s going first?” Seungcheol, the ever so loving leader, asked.

“Boo!”

“Seok!”

“Soon!”

“Great...just great,” Seungcheol blinked, “I’m sure you can sort it out yourselves.”

After sorting out their karaoke machine, gossiping to each other over what to do, they took three mics and set up as if they were going to do a performance. This would be brilliant.

Then it started.

“Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods,” Soonyoung began, looking dramatically to the ceiling. Jisoo appeared to be traumatised, and it had only just begun.

Seungkwan continued, looking straight at Hansol, “where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds.” Hansol covered his mouth in embarrassment.

“Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed,” Seokmin sang, going higher on ‘knight’ to which Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

Then they all stood facing the rest of the group, flinging their heads around on ‘toss’ and ‘turn’. “Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.” 

After that their performance kicked off. “I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.”

Soonyung reached an arm out to his left, “he's gotta be strong-”

“-And he's gotta be fast-” his arm went towards the right.

Then Seokmin’s hand stretched up. “-and he's gotta be fresh from the fight.”

Jihoon wondered whether they had choreographed this before. “I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light,” they sang in unison.

Repeating their movements from before Soonyoung sang, “he's gotta be sure-”

Seungkwan continued, “-and it's gotta be soon”

“-And he's gotta be larger than life.”

They all turned suddenly to Mingyu. “Larger than life.” Junhui burst out in laughter, along with others. 

The second verse went more or less like the first. The rest of the group laughed as the three of them danced and played around as they sang. 

“Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,” Soonyoung glanced to the ceiling again.

Seungkwan belted, “out where the lightning splits the sea.”

Seokmin moved his hand to his forehead as if looking for something in the distance. “I could swear that there's someone somewhere, watching me.”

“Through the wind and the chill and the rain.” Soonyoung moved his head from side to side.

Seungkwan followed, using melisma on ‘flood’, “and the storm and the flood.”

Seokmin looked between Soonyoung Seungkwan, like he was telling them a secret. “I can feel his approach, like the fire in my blood.”

They then altered between the three of them for the ‘like the fire in my blood’s, each standing up tall as they sang, and all of them joining in, in a gorgeous harmony, for the last one.

“I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.”

Soonyoung sang: “and he's gotta be sure.”

Seungkwan sang: “and it's gotta be soon.”

Seokmin sang: “and he's gotta be larger than life.”

The instrumental quietened down, and the rest of the group basked in the silence for a moment. Then it picked up again.

They turned to face each other as they sang out the last lines. 

“And he's gotta be strong,” once again, Soonyoung. 

“And he's gotta be fast,” Seungkwan.

“And he's gotta be fresh from the fight,” Seokmin.

Finally, they all reached up at the end, “I need a hero!”

By the end, everyone was laughing; Minghao even had tears in his eyes, trying to get rid of them with the palm of his hand.

“Well, that was something,” Seungcheol announced, composing himself. Out of everything he had thought of, that was not one of them. “Who’s next?”


End file.
